


Eliot vs. the books

by x3_NaWnOmSchnuff



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, leo loves his books more than he loves eliot, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff/pseuds/x3_NaWnOmSchnuff
Summary: Eliot just wants Leo to sleep in his bed, can this idiot just understand that? Why would he sleep in a bed full of books anyway?





	Eliot vs. the books

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @hazel-abyss (tumbllrrrrrrr) because she loves elleo and I love elleo because it is fucking canon guys, message me in private if you want to know more, I actually don't know if I'm allowed to just spreaf the news around like this!
> 
> Also I'm german, so if you find any mistakes, please tell me about it!!
> 
> (Also I wrote Eliot with one l, because I'm used to this because the german ph version... ha)

„Do you really want to sleep in one bed with all those books?“

Leo glanced over at the Nightray, who was blushing to the extrem.  
Eliot himself did know, that Leo exactly understood what he really meant by it.   
Why did he even speak it out loud instead of just keeing it to himself?  
God, he didn't know, he was a mess since he had first kissed Leo a month ago. He still didn't know what those feelings were, or what Leo felt.  
But it was more than friendship, both of them were aware of that.

„Yeah, well, I don't really care. I like sleeping with books. It's kind of calming.“

Was Leo... grinning? If he was teasing him again, Eliot would kill him.

„But... uhm... doesn't it hurt?“

It was so embarrassing, couldn't Leo just play along?

„No, ah, it's ok, Elly.“

Did he just call him Elly? Eliot hated this nickname his siblings had given him and Leo knew this. Yep, he was indeed teasing him.

„Don't ever call me that again, Leo. I also don't call you uhm... err...“

„My name is too short for nicknames. I really have to thank my mom for that.“

Eliot hated him, he hated him so much.  
Leo began undressing right in front of him, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, it slid down his shou-

„Leo, can you please stop doing this?!“, Eliot screamed, holding his eyes shut. Shit, it was doing things to him, he felt way too warm.  
A little chuckle left Leo's mouth and Eliot's heart skipped a beat. It always did when Leo was chuckling or laughing or doing whatever made him seem 'cute'.  
Why didn't he just accept the fact that he hopelessly fell in love with that boy?

„Stop doing what?“

„Everything!“

„Even breathing?“

„Well- no, of course not! Leo, goddamnit!“

„Hey, I'm already in my pyjamas, you can open your eyes.“

And Eliot opened his eyes. And Leo was standing there, in his pyjamas, glasses taken off, his hair was a bigger mess than usual and Eliot forgot how to breath.  
Why was this guy affecting him so goddamn much?  
His eyes, shit, they were so beautiful. He would never understand why he hid them. He asked him once, he knew that he didn't want to hide them, he didn't want to see, or at least something like this – to be honest, Eliot forgot.

„Are you still sure that you want to sleep with those books?“

„I'm not exactly sleeping WITH them, some of them may be erotic novels, but no, no, I'm not attracted to books.“

„But what will happen if I get those nightmares again?“

Eliot just wanted him to sleep in his bed, he wanted him to be near him, every night they slept separated, he wished for Leo to be next to him. He was close, yet so far.

„You can wake me up. I'll be there for you“, quieter, he added, „I'll always be there for you and you know that.“

It was silent then. Leo was staring awkwardly at the floor. Eliot wasn't used to him saying such cheesy things, but it made his breath go unsteady and his heart flutter.

Then Eliot lost his patience, as Leo lied down. He didn't want this, shit, couldn't Leo just understand? Eliot stood up and walked over to him, Leo looked at him, slightly smirking and already reaching out his hand.

Eliot took it and pulled him up. He walked over to his own bed, Leo with him, he pressed the shorter boy onto the bed and gave him his blanket. Leo held it up, it was an invitation for Eliot to also lie down.

Eliot turned off the light, his heart was beating fast, he was afraid that it might break his ribs, he could feel it so much.

„Eliot, please, it's cold.“ His voice was soft and sleepy and it cracked away one time, then Leo yawned. 

„Sorry“, Eliot mumbled and laid down, Leo still held the blanket and laid it over Eliot protectively, then pulling him closer. Leo`s face was pressed right into his shoulder.

It felt strange, but at the same time so calming, so incredibly good.

„Good night“, Leo murmured, burying his hand in Eliot's soft blond hair and letting out a sigh.

„Uhm... good... night... I guess?“

„Eliot Nightray, did I ever tell you how cliché you are?“

„What?“

„Yeah, well, you just wanted me to sleep here... you could just said so. But no, our King Eliot Nightray was afraid, because you love me.“

„I- I don't-“

„You do. You know it.“

„...Shut up, Leo. I want to sleep.“

This night, Eliot didn't dream of a burning mansion and the smell of blood, but this dream was going to be reality soon enough, so there was no sense in showing it to him this night.


End file.
